bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Quincy (BTD7)
Quincy is a hero in Bloons Tower Defense 7 that shoots arrows at Bloons. The arrows bounce onto the nearest Bloon until 2 Bloons have been pierced by the one arrow. His three abilities can either triple Quincy's attack speed for a short time, cast a rain of arrows over a large area on screen, or boost nearby tower statistics for a short time. Upgrades Quincy will automatically gain experience after each round. It is possible to upgrade him with money but the costs will be more expensive when he requires more experience to level up, making his automatic upgrading a vital part of his power. * Level 1: Shoots arrows that ricochet onto two targets. * Level 2: Arrows ricochet onto four targets. * Level 3: Unlocks Rapid Shot. * Level 4: About 5% longer range. * Level 5: Quincy uses his sharp eyesight to pop Camo Bloons and shoot another 5% farther. * Level 6: Shoots two arrows for each shot. * Level 7: Shoots an exploding arrow every third shot. * Level 8: Base attack deals triple damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. * Level 9: Arrows bounce onto six targets. * Level 10: Unlocks Storm of Arrows. * Level 11: Attack speed increased by 3%. * Level 12: Arrows have higher popping power. * Level 13: Arrows can be shot an extra 3% farther. * Level 14: Base attack deals quadruple damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. * Level 15: Rapid Shot quadruples Quincy's attack speed and has a cooldown reduced by 2.3 seconds. * Level 16: Attack speed increased by an additional 2%. * Level 17: Arrow projectiles last 25% longer. * Level 18: Storm of Arrows has a cooldown 3.1 seconds shorter, 50% more arrows, and faster speed. * Level 19: Arrows have even higher popping power. * Level 20: Storm of Arrows has more arrows and each arrow deals more damage. * Level 21: Rapid Shot multiplies Quincy's attack speed x5 and lasts 4 seconds longer. * Level 22: Unlocks Empowered Army. * Level 23: Range increased by an additional 2%. * Level 24: Base attack's damage increased by 2. * Level 25: The maximum level for Quincy. All arrows including via Storm of Arrows deal 6x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons and deal 18 damage each. Rapid Shot multiplies attack speed by 6x and lasts an additional 6 seconds longer. Storm of Arrows has 125% more arrows and arrows fall faster. Empowered Army lasts 5 seconds longer and extends the range of all affected towers by 15% and attack speed by 15% for the duration. All ability cooldowns are 25% shorter. ''' Activated Abilities * Rapid Shot at triple rate for 5 seconds. * Storm of Arrows a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. * Empowered Army towers in range including Quincy can damage all Bloon types and properties for 8 seconds. In Game Quotes Original Quincy '''When being placed: * "Just give me a target!" * "My shots let nothing go by!" When selected in the Heroes menu: * "Nothing gets past my bow!" When clicked on: * "I am Quincy, son of Quincy." * "Yeah?" * "Yes?" * "What's up?" * "What next?" * "Time to pop!" * "Oh, quit it!" (When annoyed) * "Oh, stop that!" (When very annoyed) * "I have an arrow in my bow and I'm not afraid to use it!" (When extremely annoyed) When leveling up: * "Yeah!" * "Wheee!" * "Woohoo!" * "Oh, yeah!" * "Awesome!" * "Nice!" * "Sweet!" * "Haha!" * "Archery skills call for archery domination!" (Level 3) * "Let the arrows rain!" (Level 10) * "I'm god of weather material!" (Level 20) * "I feel the power, no Bloon shall pass!" (Level 25) then your screen is spammed with Quincy doing the Fortnite default dance When a MOAB-Class Bloon appears: * "Incoming!" (MOAB) * "BFB incoming!" (BFB) * "ZOMG incoming!" (ZOMG) * "DDT! Burn the arrow tips, we need it!" (DDT) * "Something very bad is coming around..." (BAD) * "Don't zap yourself!" (MEST) * "Brace yourselves..." (SUB) When a MOAB-Class Bloon is popped: * "Headshot!" * "My skills paid off!" * "Is that all you got?" When a Bloon leaks: * "Oh, seriously?" * "Oh, come on!" * "Work harder!" When all lives are lost: * "At least we tried..." When you activate an Activated Ability: * "Come on!" (Rapid Shot) * "You can all have some!" (Storm of Arrows) * "Knowledge for you!" (Empowered Army) * *breathes in* "Go faster, go faster." (Rapid Shot Level 25) * "Your weather report is a rain of sharp sticks!" (Storm of Arrows Level 25) * "Only the smartest can use this science!' (Empowered Army Level 25) Skins Default The basic skin for Quincy, almost identical to Quincy from Bloons TD 6. Passive: Archery Teacher (0-0-3+ Dart Monkeys in Quincy's range deal +1 damage and shoot 10% faster.) Cyber Quincy A robotic skin for Quincy, similar to that of Bloons TD 6. Passive: Victim's Vengeance (Cyber Quincy and towers in his range can pop Lead and deal +2 damage to sharp-resistant Bloons, i.e. Lead and D.D.T.s) Necroquincy A necromancer skin for Quincy that looks like the 0-0-5 Wizard but his wand is replaced with the bow colored with a mythical-style palette. Passive: The Summoner (Most Bloons hit by Necroquincy's attacks become traitorous undead Bloons that ram the track, attacking Bloons they run into. All Wizard Monkeys on screen have +3 pierce.) Cupid Quincy A cupid skin that replaces his dark and orange suit with a pink and white hat and vest similar to this. His bow now shoots pink projectiles with the tips replaced with hearts. The replacement of tips is almost unnoticeable however but in his portraits it is visible. Passive: We're Loving the Supportive (Increases boosts given by all Support towers and buffs on screen by 5%.)Category:BTD7 (Pyoris) Category:Heroes Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers